The new quest
by Georgia Hiwatari
Summary: Check of the complete summary inside the prologue! Ja ne Georgia Hiwatari Day 6 now uploaded! YAY, more madness!
1. Prologue

Well, welcome to my newest fanfic, and my first Golden Sun fic 

Now this is just the prologue so don't get all 'man this is well short!' and like that, jeesh, it's a prologue, thus not meant to be that long ya know, anyway, to the prologue!!!! 

::gets weird looks from Bex:: 

Bex: Just get on with it. 

Geo: Yeah yeah, whatever, I can type all day ya know. 

Bex: Yes I know, now do the prologue! 

Geo: Fine, I'm a doing 

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Golden Sun or Golden Sun : The Lost Age characters - the belong to Nintendo Games and Camelot. Damn them for ending the second game like that and making me wait even longer for the next one! 

Here ya go! 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was a sunny and peaceful day in the town of Vale, that is until an old man named Kraden decided that it was time to give the heroes and heroines of saving the world a new quest, and just for the sake of it stick Alex in there just to give him something to do other than freezing peoples' doors shut, however amusing it was until it so happened to him yesterday. 

Not long after sending out a notice to the nine they soon arrived at Kraden's home. 

"Now, it has been a while since you came back from you're 'saving the entire world' quest, but now I need you to do something more challenging than ever before." 

The elder handed out nine different books, each one with an adept's name on. 

"I wish for each of you to keep a diary for 8 days, during which time you WILL write in it EVERYDAY for those 8 days. Now I know this is different to what you are used to, but it has to be done. Now go, go and start your quest. I wish to have each and every one of those books back to me in 8 days. Now leave." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As the nine adepts left Kraden's home they burst out laughing. 

"Oh my Mars! This is a quest! He's got to be kidding right! It's just keeping a diary for 8 days!" cried Jenna, tears forming in her eyes from the laughter. 

"I know, I mean, come on! This will be a piece of cake!" giggled Sheba pulling along the other Jupiter adept as they all began to walk back to the town. 

"One sec, I'll be right back." smiled Alex running back to Kraden's home. A few minuets later he returned with a smirk across his ivory features. 

"What did you do this time Alex?" asked Isaac suspiciously as they continued walking to town. 

"Oh nothing much." replied the Mercury adept catching up with Piers who was in front of everyone to ask him something. 

"I doubt that much." commented Felix glancing at the elder two at the front of the group, "I doubt that very much so indeed." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Back at Kraden's 

"Hum, I hope they realise how difficult this new quest is and not just mess around, it's very important. Hum, now to go to town and get some fresh bread for the morning." 

Kraden walked towards his front door, turned the handle to open it, "Hey, what's going on? Why won't my door open?! Hey! Let me out!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"So Alex, why did you go back to Kraden's for?" asked Piers turning to his fellow Mercurian besides him. 

"Oh, you know, to do what I love to do." smiled the taller of the two. 

"By that I take it you froze his door shut again, right." answered the elder. 

"Got it in one kiddo." laughed Alex throwing him left arm over Piers' shoulder, "Got it in one." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

So there's the prologue for ya, 

Check back for the diary entries every now and then, or whenever I get round to writing them, won't take me too long. 

Bex: You ALWAYS say that. 

Geo: Yeah, but this time I mean it, for real! 

Bex: Whatever you say, whatever. 

Geo: ::glares:: Ja ne y'all 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 

R&R! 


	2. Day 1

DAY 1 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well here it is, the first day of the diary entries, hope y'all like it 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Dairy, 

I don't know the date, but it is 32 past the little hand which is near the 6, but not ON the 6! 

We, being us, were told to right a dairy for a week and a day by that old guy, ya know what's his name, the one who sent us all on the quest thingy, but told me that it was just to get some milk or something like that, that guy. I don't no what to write, so I tell you about my day! 

Woke up early because the son was shinning. 

Papa told me to get the milk from the diary, so I did! 

Wen I got back Mama was cooking breakfast. It was fried monster - my fave! 

I met Issy on his roof, 'cause I made a hole and I had to fix it - again. It wasn't my fault! I was fixing it from the time before when I fell through because Issy pushed me!! 

I met Issy and Jenna at the river four training. All went well - until I fell in - the water was quite warm. Issy and Jenna laughed at me, as usual. Issy offered to help me out, I pulled him in. Was funny. Jenna then refused to help us out, said that we were gonna pull her in, but I wouldn't do that, I love her, she's very pretty. 

Anyway, girls, jeesh. Owies my sister just hit me, hey, she's reading this! 

Okay she's gone now, righting a dairy is harder than I thought it wood be. 

- Garet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

Today is, I'll just look at the calendar, it's Monday the 2nd of the 1st of the Summer. I think I'll buy Garet a calendar for his birthday, then maybe he'll turn up at the right time on the right day - note to self, buy him a clock as well! He arrived late to fix the roof today he wasn't up there long when he fell through creating another hole for him to fix - maybe he'd be quicker fixing things if he didn't break them right after fixing them! 

I mean, how many times can a guy fall through a roof and not realise that roofs are not for walking on! I can't count how many times I've had a leak in my room thanks to that guy. Stupid idiot, but hey, he's my best-friend - what does that say about me then, jeesh. 

Another note to self - find new friends - friends who don't make holes in the roof. 

Anyway, after that we went to the river to train with Jenna. Man I swear that girl just follows me everywhere, she's always staring at me, it freaks me out you know. 

Yet again Garet fell in the river, and YET AGAIN he pulled me in, so I am sitting here soaking wet writing this diary. Damn fire adepts, they can dry themselves off easily, but noooo, they don't help the wet earth adept do they, noooo. 

Going now, have to dry off and change clothes before mother comes in and yells at me for sitting in wet clothes, I swear she's so overprotective! 

later, 

Isaac. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

All I could think about today was you and how I couldn't wait to meet you by the river to train, you have no idea how I feel about you do you! I just wanted to fry Garet when he pulled you into the river earlier, it was so mean of him, but never mind, I'll get him later, when he's sleeping, and that Mia as well, she's starting to get on my nerves, how long is she going to have to stay, why can't she just go back to Imil! 

I think I'll bake some cookies and take them round to you, make you feel better after being soaked in that freezing river. I should do that now! 

Until tomorrow, 

Jenna 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear ME, 

Well what else do you want me to put? Something like Jenna's 'Dear Isaac' pah-lease, and yeah I read her mind while she was writing it, I have to live with her and Felix until I go back home, not sure which home, but home. 

Well, I haven't done anything all day, been stuck with Ivan, he's not that bad, kinda cute, and he is a Jupiter adept, like me so we like to cause trouble and go around reading everyone's' minds. Like take this morning for instance - Ivan came round then Felix came downstairs with Alex, his hair was all messed up and everything, you don't even want to know what they were up to - wasn't that interesting anyway, they glared at us and told us to, "Get the fuck outta my head!" - Alex's words not mine. 

After that didn't do much else, went wondering around the town, saw Isaac, Garet and Jenna training by the river - laughed when Garet fell in, then pulled Isaac in - that was funny. 

So bored here, nearly everyone has psynergy and it's boring 'cause you can't play tricks on them 'cause they know it's you. So annoying. Can't wait to go home where I can play tricks again, stupid townsfolk have no idea. 

Until something good happens, 

Sheba 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

--------, 

Haven't a clue why I'm writing this or HOW I got dragged into writing this, but I am. 

So lets start off the day - spent the night at Felix's. 

Had weird looks from Sheba and Ivan when went down the stairs, realised that they were reading my mind, told them very nicely to, stop reading my mind and not to do it again. Weird Jupiter adepts with their 'mind reading' powers and all that. Sheba will get a surprise later on when she finds out that her nice fluffy bed is now a block of freezing ice, teach her to stay out of my head. 

Went into town to buy some food for dinner tonight, as requested by Piers yesterday. I have to live with him while I'm here, I think he's decided to stay in Vale and not go home to Lemuria, I guess it gets boring live there for years and years and years, hummmm, I wonder how old Piers really is. Anyway, brought some food, the usual, bread, fruit, veggies, meat - for me, not Piers - he's a vegetarian - got rice for him. 

Went to see Mia, asked her when we could go home, she was looking out the window at the time and told me to, "Piss off ya long-haired freak, I'm busy!" - How I detest that girl, what she talking about - she has long hair as well, so does Piers and Felix, what's wrong with long hair?! But I think that it was just because she was spying on Isaac, Garet and Jenna training - she likes Isaac and I think that she was jealous of Jenna - either that or it's that time of the month again. Moody little bitch - can't leave without her though - told she'll get lost and then I'll be in BIG trouble, great......... 

Whatever, 

Alex - the 'long-haired freak' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dearest Jupiter, 

Save me from the madness that is Vale! I want to go home - either to Contigo, Kalay or to my sister, Hamma at the Lama Temple either one doesn't matter, just away from these crazy Mercury adepts, I think their main goal in life is to kill off all Jupiter adepts - I've just heard that Sheba's bed has been turned into a block of ice - no doubt Alex's doing for us reading his mind - Mercurians are so touchy. 

Take Mia for example all she's done today is spy on Isaac and whenever someone goes near her she casts "douse" on them and tells them to "Piss off", I know this first hand, I went to ask if she had and sugar I could use - to bake a cake for Sheba - she's sweet, like sugar, the sugar that I was gonna get from Mia - who cast "douse" on me - thus equalling no sugar - no cake - very sad. 

Anyway, went to see Piers - for the sugar. He wasn't so I went looking for him, and I still haven't found him, after about 5 hours! I think he's hiding. 

Just realised, maybe it would have been easier just to go out and buy some sugar for myself, so I think I'll go and do that, might have saved me a few hours if I'd just gone and done that in he first place, but never mind! 

Bye bye, 

Ivan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear errrm, someone, 

Yeah that'll do. Piers here, haven't really got anything to write due to the lack of doing anything at all today. As it was a Monday I spent the entire morning training near the river. 

Around one-ish Isaac and Garet met up with Jenna on the other side of the river to train, and they need a lot of training, it didn't last long as Garet fell in the river. Both Isaac and Jenna laughed at him, I also found it quite amusing, however, when Isaac went to help Garet out of the warm water, Garet pulled him in as well - that was a bit unfair as Garet easily dried off - being a Mars adept and all, but Isaac had to go home soaking wet - that was also quite amusing on my part - kinda feel sorry for Isaac, but only a bit. 

Hid for the rest of the day, I heard that that crazy midget Jupiter adept was looking for me, something about sugar I believe - either way, I'm not letting that freak near me, or that Sheba - they can read your minds you know - freaky huh. 

Humm, I wonder if Alex has brought the food for dinner, he forgot last time so I made him go out and hunt for his meat. That was funny as well - he forgets a lot, I had to write it down this time, idiot. 

Till next time, 

Piers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

I've spent ALL day watching you from my bedroom window, thinking about what life would be like if it were just you and me, that would be wonderful, just the two of us, nobody else. But it won't be like that, no, not with her still around, that Mars adept has to go, for one she's just so annoying and has such a horrid temper, unlike me, who is always calm and collected. 

I saw you today on your roof waiting for that idiot Garet to come and fix your roof again after he made another hole in it - what a stupid boy. 

And then again when you were training, with HER, that idiot pulled you into that hazardous river! Do not worry, he will pay, I will make a rain-cloud follow him around all day tomorrow, not to worry. 

I got bothered by two people today while watching out for you, I told them both kindly to leave me alone and that I was busy. Apart from that nothing else has happened at all today. 

Good night, 

Mia. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Fluffy, 

Woke up this morning, had to step over Alex to get to the bathroom, stupid idiot fell outta bed again, he was always doing that when we travelled together a while back. 

Went to the bathroom, did my hair, brushed teeth, the usual. Went back into my bedroom - Alex still asleep - braided his hair - funny when he woke up until he cast "freeze prism" on me - he thought that was funny. 

We went downstairs, Sheba and Ivan - the two annoying Jupiter adepts - were there, all ready to read our minds, and they did - they got told off my Alex very harshly - will not repeat what he said, too foul. 

Went for a little walk while Alex went shopping for Piers, heheh, that guy is so whipped, shopping for Piers, heheh, 

Anyway, while on my walk I noticed Isaac, Garet and my sister training near the river so I thought of something, 'Why not have a little fun while I'm here', so I did. I caused Garet to fall into the river by using force, stupid twat didn't even realise that it was psynergy that caused him to fall in, and to make things even better he pulled Isaac in - killed two adepts with one move - good day for me all 'n' all. 

Well until next time I cause trouble, laters, 

Felix. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that's it for day one, 

R&R 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 


	3. Day 2

DAY 2 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Here's the second day for y'all, again because my stupid laptop deleted my original chapter for this one - lets just say I was VERY angry - I even want back a few days in restore and it till wasn't there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Anyway, let's see what I can do with this one. 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear DIARY, 

yeah Isaac told me last night that I was writing a diary not a DAIRY and that I went to the dairy yesterday not the DIARY, typical huh. 

Anyway what did I do today? Oh yeah! 

Woke up - had breakfast - went to see Grand-Papa, he's he mayor you know, very important person, gives me free things and all that. 

So what else did I do today, oh yeah, went round to Isaac's - something about going shopping with Ivan I was told. So, got there - found out that we actually going to go shopping for some sugar - Ivan wants to bake Sheba a cake or something - weird kid. 

Isaac wasn't too happy - we spent ALL day 'shopping' for the sugar - didn't find ANY! 

I asked Isaac if we were going to do any training at all today and he said nope, I'll quote what he actually said; 

"We've spent three fucking hours 'shopping' for some damn sugar, not finding any! Do you think that we have any time left to do some FUCKING training!!!" 

I don't think he was too happy about wasting his training time, he also said; 

"I will kill that little wind kid, I will kill him with everything I have!" - he was muttering under his breath - I have good hearing so I know what he was saying. 

Also, the strangest thing happened - this weird cloud was following me around all day and it kept raining on me - no-one else - just me, weird huh. 

Well, dinner time now - mmmmmmmm - squirrel - I wonder why we don't eat normal food in this house? never mind, 

-Garet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear diary, 

It's Tuesday the 3rd of the 1st of the Summer - mainly due to it being the 2nd of the 1st of the Summer yesterday. Told Garet that it's not DAIRY but DIARY - he needs to learn how to spell if you ask me. 

So, I had SUCH a fun day - went shopping with Garet and Ivan - Ivan still wanted that damn sugar for Sheba's fucking cake! Well I thought - 'hey will only take a few minutes, no big.' - boy was I wrong - took 3 hours instead didn't it - Garet asked if we were going to train - didn't have time to do any training at all today thanks to a certain Jupiter adept. 

I kept asking myself - 'Why don't we just go to Jenna's she has a whole stash of sugar.' - then I reminded myself that she scares the heck out of me - she follows me around too much - weird person - a lot like Mia. 

The only amusing thing that happened at ALL was that this weird cloud following Garet around kept raining on him - I'm guessing Mia saw him pull me into the river yesterday - I think that she's just a tad overprotective sometimes you know. 

I'm too pissed off to write anymore - damn annoying adepts!!!!!!! 

later, Isaac. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

Haven't seen you ALL day - have you been avoiding me or something? - never mind - at least you weren't anywhere near that Mia - the little bitch - how do I know? - why I was stuck with her ALL day - so boring! 

Why was I stuck with her - well lets see - Felix left in the VERY early hours of the morning and Sheba bailed on me right after breakfast, leaving me all alone and very bored - I needed something to do - couldn't find Isaac, Garet and Ivan anywhere - Didn't want to hang out with Alex and Piers - two very crazy water adepts at times. 

So who was the only one left - yep - Mia. How I hate her so - she thinks that she's better than everyone else! Just because she maybe the most important person in her silly little frozen town doesn't me that she can have the right to boss me around in MY town! Mars! So annoying! 

Anyway, I have to go now my oven's just finished baking my cookies to give to Isaac - I'll find him tomorrow and give them to him - and Sheba's just come in all soaking wet - is it raining? 

Luv, Jenna x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear ME, 

Just got home - well until I go home this is my home. I'm not very happy - due to the fact that I am completely soaking wet! Jenna's giving that 'Is it raining?' look - well let me tell you does it look like it's raining! NO! 

I was having such a good day until I got drowned by a certain trio of adepts - yep, Alex, Piers and Felix - I'm guessing that Felix wanted revenge and convinced those two to get involved - damn him, he knows I hate water. 

So, all I did was go for a nice little walk just outside of town through a nice little forest when I was suddenly attacked by water balloons! - bad enough that Alex just had to freeze my bed yesterday - now they try to drown me! 

Going now - have to get dry before I catch a cold - still haven't got my cake from Ivan - I wonder what's taking so long, it's a cake - have to come up with a way to get back at those three adepts. 

Too angry to write anymore, Sheba 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Errrrm, 

Yeah, still need to come up with a name for this thing. Remembered to buy everything that Piers wanted be to buy for dinner last night - he's a great cook you know - last time I forgot I had to go out and hunt down my own dinner - wasn't too happy about that. 

Oh yeah, Felix came round for breakfast - very early in the morning may I add - something about crazy girls living in his house and their evilness and something about make-up or something - wasn't paying attention - busy watching Piers make breakfast - we have the same coloured hair you know - I need to look out for the little things more often - we have a lot in common really - strange. 

Due to Felix wanting revenge Piers quickly came up with a plan to get Sheba back - he's so smart - yet it was very fast to I think that he has been planning it for a very long time. 

Nice hobby if you ask me. Well you don't need to know exactly what we did, but lets just say; there's on very pissed off wet Jupiter adept now. 

Piers says that we need tom come up with some more plans as Sheba will most likely want to get her own back on us, plus we still need to get Jenna to sort everything out for Felix. 

Oh yeah, almost forgot! I found out what Felix is calling his diary! How hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing until he cast 'Spire' on me - man does that hurt! - I bruise easily! - annoying kid, but hey, doesn't matter - I'll get my own back - we'll see what happens. 

I think that Piers likes to cause trouble - perhaps even more so than me! Nah, can't be. Heheh - note to self - freeze Kraden's door tomorrow - teach him to make me write a damn diary! 

Till Piers' next plan, Alex 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dearest Jupiter, 

I'm so upset - No-one in this damn town has ANY sugar - We, Isaac, Garet and myself, left around noonish to go in search for some sugar to bake my cake to give to Sheba. We were out for about three hours and we didn't find ANYONE who has ANY sugar - no shops, the inn or any houses has ANY sugar! 

How do these people live without sugar! I'm going to go crazy! I want to go home - not sure which home - perhaps to my sister Hamma at the Lama Temple, or to master Hammet in Kalay, OR maybe back to Contigo on Atteka - still have to decide where I want to live! - it's so hard. ANYTHING to get away from here - I swear that Isaac has something instore for me, I just know it - the way he was muttering under his breath and the way he glared at me everytime I even thought about trying to read his mind - I think he could tell what I was thinking - scary - and he's very dangerous when he's angry - I'm dreading tonight. I think that I'll just stay away from him for a few days. 

Still have to find some sugar - I'll look again tomorrow - on my own this time - I don't have a death wish thank you. 

Night, night, Ivan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Still have to come up with something to call this thing, 

Long name huh, never mind. Had a far more interesting day than yesterday. Started with Felix practically breaking down my front door trying to get in at around five in the morning - it actually woke Alex up so I didn't have climb over him to answer the door - have to share my bed due to the face that I only have one bed and neither of us wished to sleep on the floor - we're civilised unlike some people - Garet - but that's not important really. 

So, let Felix in and asked, 'Why are you breaking down my door at five in the morning?' while trying to wake Alex up properly - he likes to sleep I've noticed. 

Made breakfast while Felix told us why he was here - something to do with the girls putting make-up on him and braiding his hair - quiet funny if you ask me - didn't tell Felix that - I do have concern about my well-being. I could tell that Alex wasn't really paying attention - I wonder what he was looking at. 

Well, being the creative Mercurian that I am, I devised a plan to get Felix's own back on first of all Sheba. 

So here's the plan that I came up with; 

1. Steal 'Cloak Ball' from Ivan - located at Isaac's house. Check - Isaac's mother didn't seem to bothered though - strange. 

2. Fill up 30 water balloons. Check - some did have happy birthday on them though - Felix's - no matter - worked just as well. 

3. Take places in the forest just outside of town. Check - Alex complained about having to sit in a tree. 

4. Lure Sheba into the forest by using a cake. Check - was the last cake I had left - worth it though. 

5. Wait till she was in range. Check - complaints about how long it took were ignored - my plan! 

6. Attack Sheba with 30 water balloons. Check - wet adept - funny. 

7. Watch her go running back into town soaking wet. Check - still very funny. 

8. Sneak back into Vale by using stolen 'Cloak Ball'. Check - no-one saw us. 

9. Get home and burst out laughing. Check - just done. 

10. Wait for neighbours to bang on the door telling us to keep it down. Check - happening now. 

So I'd say that was pretty successful - have to come up with a plan to get Jenna next and to watch out for an angry Jupiter adept in the process - no big - have the next plan right in my head already. 

Until the next act of revenge, Piers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

How boring can my day get?! First of all I couldn't find you anywhere! I looked all over town and you were nowhere to be seen. To make it even worse I spent most of my day with that annoying little pyromaniac! Boy do I hate her with all my heart! I was trying to tell her just how important my job in Imil really is - I'm not just some average healer - I'm all that they've got - and what does she do - have a go at me saying how I maybe important there, but I'm nothing here! The nerve of that girl! I'm so angry. 

Well luckily this morning I cast the cloud to follow Garet around all day - so today wasn't a complete waste of my precious time after all. 

I better get started on making some lovely cookies for you my dearest Isaac. I'll hopefully talk to you tomorrow and give you some nice treats for you to eat. 

Night, Mia x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Fluffy, 

Damnit, have to change what I'm calling this thing thanks to Alex - got my own back on that Mercurian - 'Spire' always does the trick - I don't know why he found it so damn funny, I mean Fluffy is my cat and I couldn't think of anything else to put! 

Anyway, lets see, I got up extra early to get away from the two crazed female adepts living in my house who think that it's just so damn amusing to give me a 'makeover' and braid my hair - I didn't think it was - so I left to go to Piers and Alex's - those two always have a plan up their sleeves. 

I arrived at about five - Piers didn't seem to pleased about being woken up at that time by me banging on his front door - it actually woke up Alex - I was amazed at that. 

Told them about evil little girls - Piers was busy making breakfast and Alex didn't seem to be paying that much attention - he was looking a Piers - I think something might be going on, but don't take my word for it. 

So, Piers immediately came up with an approach to getting vengeance on Sheba - involved stealing, a cake and many water balloons and lots of laughing afterwards - very impressed with what Piers came up with. I some how think that he may think up these schemes ready to use later on. 

Never realised how much Piers and Alex really are. - both Mercurians - same hair colour - both like to cause trouble really, perhaps in different ways. A lot in common - eerie. 

Till more trouble arises, Felix, 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

There ya go, the 2nd day - so annoyed about losing the first copy of this and having to rewrite it ALL! 

R&R if you want the next chapter - oh yeah - could do with some more 'evil plans' to use in later days. 

Ja ne! 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 


	4. Day 3

DAY 3 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

YAY, it's time for day three!!!!!! 

Lets just hop that this doesn't get deleted - well you wouldn't be reading that if it did get deleted so well, it didn't YAY!!!!!! 

So here you go, the next day in this craziness. 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

woke up very early due to the fact that Isaac wanted to get in some actual training before Ivan or anyone else decided that they wanted to do something which happened to involve him in any way. 

Met Issy at the river again at 7 this morning - mega early if you ask me, but hey, Isaac's the leader right - what he says goes right - not fair, I want to be the leader - just once. 

Trained for roughly about 2 hours according to Issy - he says I need to get a watch or something like that - whatever - if he wants me to get on then he can get it for me for my birthday or something. 

After that I walked around town - saw Felix, Alex and Piers at the inn - looked like they were planning something or other - plus getting a tad drunk in the process - damn them all being old enough to drink and all - I have to wait a few more weeks till I can! 

Didn't do much else - went home - on the way saw Mia and Jenna glaring at each other with trays of cookies outside of Issy's house - guess he's getting a lot of cookies today. 

Helped my sisters with the chores - I hate sweeping the floors - I seem to make more of a mess than there was in the first place! 

Waiting for mama to make dinner - wonder what it is tonight - perhaps something 'normal' for a change - doubt it. 

~Garet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

Got up around 6ish - mother was awake - she always up and I never actually see her go to bed or sleep - ever! - it makes me wonder; does she sleep? And what does father do? 

Anyway, moving on - told Garet yesterday to meet me at the river at 7 to train - got there at 7 - waited for Garet for 10 minuets - he thought that he was early - still need to get him a watch - luckily his birthday is coming up. 

Trained for roughly 2 hours - no-one fell in today thank Venus - mother's still complaining that the floors are still wet - I don't think that they are. 

Went home - got changed - picked up the shopping list that mother left for me to get or else no dinner tonight. So, I went into town to try and get everything that was on mother's list - she has to get the hard to find stuff on it doesn't she - sugar. Why must it always come back and haunt me - damn sugar - damn Ivan - luckily I've escaped him all day until now because he's hungry and is waiting for dinner, but never mind. 

So, found everything that was on the list - looked for an hour for one little mushroom! It was growing in the back-garden - haven't a clue why she put it on the list. 

About an hour ago I heard what seemed like Jenna and Mia outside shouting at each other - went to see what was going on - both had a tray of cookies - both for me - very happy, I like cookies. So they spent a good half hour fighting over who baked what and who copied whom - girls huh. Decided to shut them up by taking both trays of cookies - seemed to work until I went inside - they started to argue about whose I would like best - told them to go home and stop disturbing the peace - they left arguing about who got me pissed off. I think that all they ever do is argue really - strange. 

Now I'm sitting here writing all this up, like I said before Ivan's here waiting for dinner as am I now. Later, mother wants me to help lay the damn table. 

Isaac. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

I spent ALL day getting ready to go out and give you those cookies that I baked for you yesterday. 

I had to get up super early to wash my hair - Felix was already gone by the time I got up which was a tad strange - Sheba told me what he did to her yesterday - she's planning on getting her revenge on those three soon - but never mind it has nothing to do with me whatsoever. 

Regardless, like I was writing, I had to wash my hair and dry it which didn't take too long, being a Mars adept 'n' all - I made breakfast for Sheba and I - eggs, toast, sausage etc.... - baked some more different cookies - triple chocolate chip - your favorite. 

Went out looking for you - couldn't find you anywhere - decided that I would wait till later when you were home - went home and cleaned the house - watched Sheba come up with a number of 'evil' plans - watched her throw 'evil' plans in the bin several times - each time muttering to herself - left as I felt uncomfortable and a bit worried for my safety - note you do not want to get on Sheba's bad side due to the fact that she can and WILL read your mind and tell everyone about it - happened to Garet once - not a pretty story. 

Went round to your house with the cookies that I baked for you - got there and guess who else came along at the same time as me - oh yes - it was that Mia again with a tray of cookies - that little bitch stealing MY idea to bake you some cookies! the nerve of that girl! And to top it off SHE went and made you angry! 

So angry now that I don't think that I can write anymore! 

Love Jenna x x x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear ME! 

Been here ALL day trying to come up with a way to get back at those three adepts - can't seem to come up with a good enough plan - not going to write much - so much to do - so many ideas needed. AH HA! just though of another one! 

Going now to write it down before I forget and to come up with new and more ingenuus schemes! 

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 

Till I'm done making plans up, Sheba. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yay, 

yeah, I know still haven't got a name for this, but never mind, I'll probably end up calling it something like Piers or something, doubt it though. 

Slept very well last night, had a weird dream though, it was something about being set on fire and then being blown off of a cliff - hope it's not a vision of what's to come - don't like heights that much you know. 

Never mind about the dream, when I woke up I was already downstairs which was a tad strange - Felix was there and Piers was making pancakes - my fave. I'm guessing from the muttering that Piers was doing, that Felix had woken him up very early and that he had to drag me downstairs due to the fact that he said I wouldn't let go of him or something - wasn't listening - busy watching the pancakes - mmmmmm. Perhaps I should pay attention more often as it caused me to get hit over the head by the pan - Felix laughed and me - wasn't happy - Piers seems quiet please with what he'd done though. 

So after breakfast, mmmmmm pancakes.......... We went to the local inn to plan our next attack, this time centered on the one who goes by the name of Jenna, mwhahahah, but you already know her so it doesn't really matter, but , mwhahaha. 

Yet again Piers came up with a brilliant plan - he thinks an awful lot. Got a bit drunk in the process, Felix was buying so we kept drinking - I feel sorry for him when he goes to pay his tab at that inn, heheh. I can't quite remember the plan but Piers wrote it down somewhere so we'll find out what to do later when we put the plan into action. 

Right now trying to think of what to make for dinner - it's my turn - the deal was that as long as I live here I have to make at least one dinner a week - I'm not the best cook, but Piers helps me every now and then - if he doesn't want the kitchen blown up that is. 

Damnit! Just remembered, forgot to freeze Kraden's door! Have to do it tomorrow, I'll write it down and stick it on the door so I won't forget. 

Again, till tomorrow, Alex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dearest Jupiter, 

I did nothing all day! NOTHING. Okay, well I did help Isaac's father collect some fire wood, helped his mother wash the dishes, sew up some clothes, clean the house, and well basically a lot of chores. I guess I have to help out as long as I'm living here. 

Well that practically took me all day to do. Isaac's been out all day and has just come in and started writing in his diary as well, looks like he went shopping - he has sugar!!! - I can bake my cake tomorrow, yay! Now he's laying the table for dinner - so hungry. I wonder what it is? 

Have to go now, dinner's almost ready - so happy that I can now bake my cake for my sweet Sheba. 

After the cake is baked, Ivan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Damnit, 

yeah, still haven't come up with anything. So..................................... 

Felix came round for breakfast again - mega early - AGAIN - couldn't get up Alex had glued himself to me practically - Felix came in anyway - wanted an early start on making evil plans - I wanted sleep, didn't get much due to Alex, kept me up ALL night damn him. 

Made breakfast - pancakes, mmmmmmmmm - Alex's fave apparently as well as mine - so much alike it scares me. 

All right then, well after breakfast we, being the three of us, went to the inn down the path to talk about our next plan off attack of the two known only as 'The duo', don't ask - Felix's doing, not mine. Anyway, forget that weirdness and lets focus on the plan that I came up with again - I have no idea where those two would be without me - I worry sometimes about that. 

Okay, so the plan that we're going to use against Jenna - so evil, yet so much fun. 

1. Write a letter of affection to Jenna - signed by Isaac - how obvious is it that she likes him, jeesh! - saying that she should meet him by the river in the east tomorrow at noon. 

2. Place it under her door - so she actually does read it! 

3. Fill three water guns with cherry soda - very sticky you know - I do, Alex 'accidentally' spilled a glass of it on me last week - he's as clumsy as he is forgetful! 

4. Position ourselves above aforementioned river in the trees with the water guns. 

5. Attack Jenna with the water guns filled with cherry soda. 

6. Watch her get mad and go back into town setting everything in her path alight. 

7. Put out the fire that will be surely set on my front door - it's on the way, thus will get burnt - damnit - sacrifices have to be made. 

Bound to work, as long as SOME people don't complain this time - Alex. 

Well, have to go now, got to make sure Alex doesn't burn down the kitchen again - his turn to cook - sometimes I kick myself for making him promise to make at least one dinner once a week - me and my ideas, one of these days they're going to come back and haunt me. 

Okay, that's strange - Alex has just gone and stuck a sticky note on the front door - probably to remind him of something - never mind. 

Till the plan has been set in motion, Piers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

I don't feel to well, I think that I may have caught a cold or something - imagine that - the healer of Imil, catching a common cold! It's just not heard of I tell you. 

Spent most of the day sitting bored in bed while the lady of the inn makes me something called chicken soup - quiet a nice taste to it really. 

Couldn't bake any cookies for you my dearest Isaac - perhaps when I am healed I will be allowed back into the kitchen of this inn - until them I am not allowed out of bed! 

Must sleep now - told it will makes me feel a lot better later. 

Mia x x x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear errm, well err, 

damn Alex - anyway, went round to Piers and Alex's this morning - I think that I wake them up too early - no-one answered so I went inside anyway - Piers came downstairs with a pissed off look on his face and Alex stuck to him like a starfish - funny - should have taken a picture - no camera though - darn. 

I wanted to get an early start on getting my own back on my sister this time - Piers made breakfast as usual - pancakes today, Alex was drooling over them - well I think it was over the pancakes - I have some investigating to do on those two if ya know what I mean. 

After breakfast we went to the local inn to scheme and get a tad drunk - I didn't drink that much, but I think that Alex drank enough for all three of us for a week - I'm dreading getting my tab this month - I'll have to kill more monsters to be able to pay for it. 

Well Piers came up with yet again another ingenious plan - this time involving cherry soda - so sticky. 

Piers invited me round for dinner tonight - I've been told that Alex is making it - I'm not too sure about going, but it does get me away from the two adepts who I know are going to plot their revenge on me and it's not safe living here at the moment - considering moving in with the Mercurians - however that may not be a good idea in its self - what to do. 

Have to think of another name for this diary as well thanks to Alex. 

Adios, Felix. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yay! Done day three!!! Yay, go me. 

Wow, there are 2393 words in the story part of this fic, ow. 

Still need evil plans - either one's for the girls or one's for the guys - a war's brewing, mwhahah. 

R&R for more chapters of this craziness, lol. 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari x 


	5. Day 4

DAY 4 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Oooo, lookies, day 4 is up and running! 

What has happened to our fave GS characters today then? 

Lets read to find out! 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Dairy, 

yay, got to sleep in today, for once Issy didn't want to wake me up and train - something about an appointment at the doctors or something like that - I didn't listen. 

So I went out to go and visit Mia - she's not to well you know. She wanted to know where Isaac was and why he was there with me and that he'd better not be with Jenna - she started to get a bit freaky then saying what she was going to do to, "that little red headed bitch when I get my hands on her!". I think Mia needs a lot of help - not just with the little cold that she has, you know - but perhaps mentally. I didn't say that to her face - I may be a bit stupid sometimes but I'm not a complete idiot you know! 

After 'talking' to Mia about why Isaac wasn't there I went for a little wander to Jenna's she wasn't in for some reason, but Sheba was - she was acting crazy - talking to herself frantically writing things down and drawing up plans to get Felix, Alex and Piers back for doing something to her - I'm not sure what though - nobody tells me anything you know! 

Went home - read a book - it had lots of colourful pictures in it, it was the one about the little robin who wanted to get some tinsel for its wife and goes on a mini adventure and everything!- got to love that book!* 

Not much else to write - dinner soon - had a weird looking plant thing yesterday - it was blue with green spots - hopefully it won't be that again - mother loves to make weird meals for us all to eat, I some how think that she has too much time on her hands. 

~Garet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

me again, well how else would it be huh? So I had to get up for 8 - yet again mother was awake - had an appointment with the doctor in Vault about this problem that I've been having lately - can't sleep at night for some odd reason - thought it was Ivan's fault at first - he snores - a lot - very loudly! But we got him checked out and now he doesn't anymore - something's going on. 

The doctor said it might be stress or something that may be going on in town involving me - I couldn't sleep at all last night! I think I finally fell asleep around 4 in the morning. 

Haven't done anything else at all - too tired to think - going to go to bed without anything for dinner - maybe I'll figure out why I can't sleep in the morning. 

Night, Isaac. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

boy am I pissed off! I've just got out of the bath after an hour trying to wash my hair! Oh, why did it take me so long to wash my hair - well SOMEONE attacked me while I was at the river waiting for you my love to show up as your letter so instructed me to do. I got covered from head to foot in this sticky red stuff which smelt a lot like cherries. 

So here's what happened - early this morning I found a letter on the table which my brother must have put there with the rest of the post addressed to me. So I opened it of course - it was from you Isaac, it told me to meet you by the river where we train at noon today. Well I had to get ready and Sheba was all like "Why are you getting so dressed up to go and meet Isaac? It's just Isaac.". JUST ISAAC! She knows nothing at all does she! 

Anyway - I was all nicely dressed and my hair was all pretty ready to meet you at the river. When I got there you weren't there - I must have been a bit early - and then before I knew it I was attacked from somewhere high up with this sticky red stuff! It just wouldn't come off - you could have arrived at any minuet for all I knew so I had to go home - couldn't let you see me like that. I was so angry that I set EVERYTHING on the way home alight - made me feel a whole lot better. 

Now I'm writing this up very angrily - Sheba thinks that she knows who attacked me and it was the same person who attacked her with the water balloons - so it wasn't raining that day when she came home wet. 

She thinks that it was my brother and those two Mercurians - apparently she was trying to come up with a way to get back at them all day yesterday and today - I wondered why she hadn't moved at all. So now we're both planning on what to do - haven't seen my brother since this morning - I don't think that he'll be coming home tonight. 

Mwhahaha, Jenna. x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear ME! 

I've just learnt that those evil three attacked Jenna today - however it was clever the way that they did it - tricking Jenna into going to the river thinking that she was going to meet Isaac - she won't believe that they set the whole thing up - but I know that Isaac didn't tell her to meet him there due to the fact the Ivan told me that he was out of town all day. 

Quite a good day overall - have a partner to help come up with plans - and I also got my cake from Ivan today - finally - was butter-cream - my favourite type - of course he knew - I felt him read my mind a couple of days ago. 

Have to finish now - there are many plans to be set out for later use against the three now known as, 'FAP', for well obvious reasons - Jenna thought that up - glad that I didn't, I mean 'FAP' jeesh, she's not very good at this thinking up names is she - no. 

Till our first plan of action, Sheba. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear errm, well, fine I'll just call it Piers, easier to remember that way. 

Dear Piers, 

Okay that sounds weird but who cares? Well, we, being us three, well you know, were up very early to put Piers' plan into action - you know the one - he wrote it down or something. 

So Felix spent the night here not wanting to face Sheba - she sounded pretty, how shall I say this - crazed - according to what Felix said last night. 

Okay, so the plan went quiet well I think, apart from at the end when I nearly fell out of the tree because Felix pushed me - damn him - I think that Jenna may have seen me - doubt it - hope not though 'cause that means that we may have a war on our hands and I don't want any blood stains on my clothes - hell to get out - plus Piers will have a go at me about getting all bloody again - he had to wash it out last time - wasn't happy. 

Anyway, last night - cooked dinner - wasn't as bad as I thought it would be - don't ask about the last incident that I had in the kitchen - I'm not allowed anywhere near the big butchers knife again after that. Piers helped make the dessert - said that I'll cover the whole house in flour. 

Made Felix eat my meal first - didn't want Piers to die if I'd somehow messed it up - doesn't matter about Felix - don't tell him that - I'll get hurt again. 

No-one died - not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Argued about where we were all going to sleep - again no-one wants to sleep on the floor. Piers got angry at me and Felix about the fighting - locked us out of his room - spent the night trying to convince him to let me in - worked after an hour of whining - Felix slept on the floor next to the bed - he wasn't even too bothered - guessed he just wanted Piers to get mad at me - well it worked. 

Well, what else did I do today? Oh yeah, after the whole prank on Jenna - Remembered to freeze Kraden's door shut again! Thank Mercury for sticky notes!!!- he climbed out the window though and went to talk to Piers, not good - been stuck in the bedroom since then - told that I'm not allowed out and have to go to bed with no dinner - Felix laughing - I'm hungry - don't think Piers will let me starve though - he's too nice unlike some adepts I know! 

Till Piers unlocks the door, Alex. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dearest Jupiter, 

woke up extra early to bake Sheba a butter-cream cake - her favourite - read her mind of course. Took forever to put all the frosting on and all the little decorations - what can I say, I'm a perfectionist. 

Isaac left at about 7 - said something about going to see the doctor in Vault, to do with problems sleeping - not to tell anyone - told Sheba when I took the cake round. She was very busy working on some blueprints for pranks - just like her - always working - never having time to have some fun. 

Sheba liked the cake - very grateful - said that we'd go out tomorrow after sorting something out with Jenna - again, something about getting her own back - I really need pay more attention to what people are telling me - who knows what I've missed out on! 

Saw Garet wandering around town - looked a bit lost if you ask me - but when doesn't he!? 

Mia's sick - not going to see her - might make me sick, which will make Sheba and Isaac sick, which will make Garet and Jenna sick, which will make Felix sick, which in turn will make Alex and Piers sick and then we'll all be sick!!! 

Okay, that made my head hurt. Isaac's just come home - mumbled something and went straight upstairs. 

Going to see what's happening, Ivan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

???, 

Yeah I know, I know, still nothing to call this, I'm not calling it something stupid like Felix or Garet most likely do! Don't even get me started on the girls! 

Okay, forget what I'm calling this and lets start at the beginning. 

Last night - Felix spent the night - didn't want to see Sheba - crazy 

Alex made dinner - nobody died or is seriously ill 

I got very angry at Alex - argued with Felix about sleeping arrangements - even though I'd already sorted them out! Felix was to sleep on the floor next to my bed - Alex thought that HE was going to have to sleep on the floor and that Felix got his share of the bed - Alex can be very possessive sometimes you know. Locked both out of my room till Alex started whining - opened the door to those damn puppy-dog eyes - gets me every time! 

This morning - up early - had to drag Alex downstairs again - he's not a morning person and neither am I - Felix on the other hand is - damn him. 

Made breakfast - sorted out what was happening with the plan - known as 'The Attack of the Killer Cherries' - thought it was a bit of a weird name - Felix came up with it - he's not very good with making up names is he - no. Wonder if it runs in the family? 

Anywho! Plan was set in motion - sent Felix home with a note to Jenna - 'signed' by Isaac - she obviously received it as she was there on time ready for the soaking of her life! Worked better than I thought - well until Felix pushed Alex out of the tree we were in - originally we were all meant to be in different trees - however, Alex has a 'thing' about heights and Felix didn't want to be left alone in a tree - thus we ended up in one tree - my tree - all squashed together - wouldn't have minded if it was just Alex though. 

Now I've just had Kraden come round and have a go at ME about Alex - he froze his door shut again so Kraden had to climb out of a window - told me very strictly that I have to keep Alex under control and that he's my responsibility as he's living here with me!- Alex and Felix were in the room next door listening, they heard everything said. 

After 10 minuets of complaints he finally left - went and had a go at Alex - was going to throw him out for getting me in trouble - he pulled the puppy-dog eyes on me again - didn't have the heart to throw him out so I locked him in my room and said that he wasn't getting any dinner tonight - Felix burst out laughing as he went upstairs muttering about Kraden and how he couldn't take a joke. 

Felix is now living here due to the fact that he will most likely die if he went home - he's going to sleep on the sofa downstairs. Making dinner while writing this - going to have to take some to Alex - if not then he'll try to eat me again when I go to bed. 

Again, till tomorrow, Piers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

Still so ill, why didn't you come to visit me today? Garet did - didn't want to see him - want to see you, but yet again you didn't come - questioned Garet why you were there with him - he didn't know where you were. How I miss you my beloved - I hope that you come tomorrow. 

The lady of the inn is ever so nice to me - she said that I will be better in a couple of days so I can finally leave this bed and have something other than chicken soup - plus it means that I can them bake you some more cookies - that will show that little redhead won't it! Yes - she thinks that she stands a chance with you when I'm around - I think not - you will be mine!!! Mwhahahah. Ow, that hurt. 

I've just been told that laughing like that won't help me get better and that I should just go to sleep - how boring - I will plan how I will make you mine tomorrow morning my dear. 

Until then I must rest, Mia x x x 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darn it, 

still no new name - might just go back to calling it 'Fluffy' again - I'll hurt Alex if he makes fun of it again. 

Spent night at Piers' - didn't die after eating Alex's cooking - had major argument with Alex about the sleeping arrangements - I already knew where I was sleeping he didn't know that though - just love winding him up like that - so much fun. 

So I was up early as usual - had to wake Piers up - tried waking Alex - didn't work, he just clung onto Piers even more so - very odd. We went over the plan - I named it 'The Attack of the Killer Cherries' - clever huh. It didn't all go according to plan - we were meant to be in different trees but ended up in one - pushed Alex out of it though after attacking Jenna - he wasn't amused - I was. 

We went home - Alex returned a little later than me and Piers - found out why when Kraden called round to have a 'word' with Piers about Alex - Piers was not a happy water adept after that - we heard everything and Alex was in trouble, again - Piers nearly went ballistic and I swear that he was going to throw Alex out for the night - he didn't though much to my displeasure - would have made the night even more fun - Alex being out for the night - trying to convince Piers to let him back in and that he's really sorry and it won't ever happen again - unfortunately that didn't happen. Alex gave Piers the puppy-dog eyes - Piers cracked like a, well, errm, like a well, err, you get the picture! So instead he was sent to bed without any dinner - pretty sure that Piers will take something up to him though so he doesn't starve - typical. 

Going to go now, have to make my 'bed' up on the sofa ready to go to sleep - Piers has just sneaked upstairs with some food - knew that was going to happen, but never mind. 

Till more torturing of Alex, Felix 

Hehe, that'll teach him for trying to make me think of a new name for this diary won't it! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Okay, this is even longer that the last chapter?! e.e 

I have to learn not to write so much! 

I could still use some ideas for future plans. 

Thanks for all the reviews and the more feedback I get the faster it will be written. 

Oh yeah, * this book is called 'The Christmas Robin' - it's a children's book, lol - gotta love it! 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 


	6. Day 5

Day 5 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hey, me again, well who else would it be? 

Thanks for all the reviews! And for being such good lil people and reviewing you are rewarded with another Day in this weird little story; 

- things are starting to heat up in the mini war between the boys and the girls - Mia's getting more possessive over Isaac who doesn't have clue about Mia and Jenna's doings - Ivan's still trying to get Sheba to notice him and Garet, well, he just doesn't have a clue about anything does he. 

Hope ya like as I'm just making it up as we go along as par usual, lol. 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

yeah, again I wrote Dairy yesterday - really should learn how to spell shouldn't I - never mind! 

So Isaac woke me up this morning - wanted to train extra hard due to the fact that we didn't do anything yesterday with him being away - told him about crazed Mia and that he should go see her before she tries to kill me because he wasn't with me and everything just goes wrong. 

Anyway - trained from 9 till 3, 6 whole hours - so tired, plus when I got home I was given LOADS of chores to do thanks to my sisters going out of town with Grandfather on a business trip leaving me to do their share as well - not fair - I wanted to go with Grandfather. 

So, from 3:30 I've been doing chores, and it's now errm, wait a sec, I'll ask mom. Okay it's 8:24, which means that I've been doing chores for, lets see 8-3=5, 30-24=6, 60-6=54, so that's 4 hours and 54 minuets. There, I'm fairly good at maths, even if I can't tell the difference between 'Dairy' and 'Diary'. 

Taking a rest now, writing this up and waiting for dinner - again, it looks like it's going to be something fairly odd - this time it's orange and green with blobs of purple - looks nice. 

~Garet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

I still didn't sleep very well, yet more than usual, woke up early due to going to bed early - was very hungry when I got up - yet again mother was up - that's really starting to scare me you know - she made me breakfast - a VERY big one due to no dinner - was too full to move for half an hour. 

When I was able to move again I went round to Garet's and woke him up for some hard training - thought about getting Jenna - decided against it - she's quite cranky in the mornings you know - not a morning person like Felix. So anyway, woke the big idiot up - trained for 6 hours - felt a lot better and more refreshed. 

Garet told me about Mia being sick and all, said that she was quite upset that I hadn't been to see her yet - thus, I went to see her - I'll tell you this a sick Mia is very scary - more so than my mother not sleeping, beginning to think that she is some sort or robot - must investigate later. So Mia - well she attached herself to me as soon as I walked in through the door - spent an hour trying to prise her off of me - she finally let go when some chicken soup was brought in - thank Venus for chicken soup! 

After spending 3 hours with Mia - which, may I say, was incredibly boring to no extent - I was finally released as she fell asleep - bumped into Ivan on the way home - he looked quite down - he was mumbling about how Sheba didn't have time for him anymore and that Jenna's a bad influence on her and will turn his precious wind adept into an evil warlike crazed fire freak - I think that Jenna may have burnt him or something as well - he did like a tad crisp to me - sorta feel sorry for him - I know what it feels like to be burnt to a crisp - Garet thought that would just be hilarious to see - jackass! 

Didn't see or hear anything from any of the others - I wonder what's going on between those 5, I'll find out sooner or later. 

Later, Isaac. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

I was right, Felix didn't come home last night - thought I heard something early this morning - went to see what it was - way too early for me - 5am! - saw that some of Felix's clothes and things were gone from his room - I think he's moved in with the Mercurians or something - he gets up too early! 

Went back to bed - slept till noon - Sheba woke me up for lunch - very hungry - ate lunch - happy. 

We began to plan what to do about 'FAP' spent hours trying to think of something good enough to get back at them - finally came up with something after 5 hours, by then we were hungry again - made tea - wasn't hungry after that. 

So anyway the plan, yes - found out that Alex and Piers are very close and that Alex keeps getting into trouble, thus upsetting Piers greatly which then cause trouble for Felix as he will have to try and put up with them fighting - so all three will be affected by this little plan which it to get Alex into as much trouble as we can - shouldn't be hard considering that Alex causes a lot of damage to the town anyway and that Piers is 'responsible' for him. 

Eh, I can't explain it - should ask Sheba, she thought of it - should work without them noticing that it were us who caused Alex to get into trouble. 

Oh yes, what else happened today - well that little midget Jupiter adept interrupted us while we were working - so, I fried him to a crisp - Sheba wasn't too pleased about that and went outside to him apologising for my behaviour and that I really didn't mean to toast him like that and that we were very busy - yeah right I didn't mean to burn him - of course I did, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't mean to, jeesh. Idiots. 

:: laughs evilly ::, Jenna 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear ME! 

Well lets see nothing interesting really happened till I woke Jenna up around noon for lunch. Right after that we began planning our revenge on 'FAP' - still don't like that name you know! - So we spent HOURS trying to come up with a plan - Jenna's useless in that department - Of course I came up with the final plan of what to do - It will work in stages, working slowly up till BAM! it all comes together and the three break up! Mwhahaha. 

So what else is new today, hummmm, ah yes, my little Ivan come round earlier to talk to me - he's so sweet like that you know - however he can at sort of a bad time - Jenna and I were still trying to come up with a plan at that time - thus Jenna with her poor temper fried him to a crisp - wasn't pretty - would have laughed if it were anyone else, but it was Ivan - so it wasn't that funny in my eyes - was in Jenna's though. 

Spent half an hour trying to explain why Jenna had done what she had to him - scheduled to go out tomorrow to make up for not going out today - taking me to Vault to go shopping - Ivan's paying - poor guy. 

So anyway the plan will commence tomorrow morning before I go to Vault - written Jenna a list of what to do while I'm gone so hopefully she won't go wrong - can't count on that - I think that all the Mars adepts are a bit thick - Garet, Karats, Agate, Meindre, Satires (now deceased!), what about the water adepts, they're all crazy! Mia wants to kill anyone who goes near Isaac - Jenna's first on her hit list you know - Alex and Piers are, well they're Alex and Piers! enough said! 

I think that earth people complain too much for my liking. 

So in conclusion to that pointless paragraph only Jupiter adepts are 'normal'. 

Until my shopping trip! Sheba 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Piers, 

Still sounds weird but I'm getting used to it! 

Ha I was right Piers didn't let me starve to death - he brought me up some dinner - he's nice like that - bet Felix was trying to talk him out of it - Felix is evil to me sometimes, but then again I can't blame him, I mean I did kinda take advantage of him to light the lighthouses for me, never mind! All in the past! 

So this morning I was already downstairs again - I'm still confused to how that keeps happening really - I mean the last thing I know is that I'm in bed asleep next to Piers and then the next thing I know I'm sitting at the table with breakfast in front of me! - breakfast this morning was only cereal - Piers said he couldn't be bothered to make anything today and told me that I wasn't allowed anywhere on my own after yesterday's little talk with Karen - old sod! 

So that's how the rest of my day went - Felix was 'stuck' looking after me while my fellow Mercurial went shopping - so much fun with Felix who still has some sort of a grudge against me! - I can't count how many times I was brutally attacked by him today. 

Saw Isaac and Garet training by the river to the north of the town - Garet looked tired for some reason - I mean he couldn't have been training for that long it was about 1pm that we saw him so really he should have only been training for an hour or so right. 

Also saw Ivan wondering around looking like a lost puppy - funny. 

Mia's still sick - I am not going anywhere near that inn! 

Nothing else happened - got a major headache and a few cuts and bruises due to the live-in Venus adept - can't wait till Piers tells him off for the mess he's made of my clothes - they have blood on them - not good. 

Just got home writing this up - Piers isn't back yet but he has been in - there aren't any dirty dishes and there are 'plans' all over the table - someone's been busy! 

Waiting for dinner - Felix looks like he's planning something against me - hope Piers gets home soon! 

Till morning, Alex 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dearest Jupiter, 

First of all - found out what was wrong with Isaac - lack of sleep makes him cranky - shut me out of his room for the nigh I had to sleep on the sofa - not very comfortable you know - anyway the doctor said that it was due to stress or something along those lines. 

Anyway! What a dreadful day! Isaac was gone by the time that I got up - went to see if Garet was in - they had gone training by themselves - least they could have done was invite me, but NO! leave the little Jupiter adept on his own lets not bother talking to him! As you can tell I'm feeling quite bitter at the moment - we have Jenna to thank for that in main. 

The only good thing to happen to me today was that Sheba agreed to go shopping with me in Vault tomorrow all day - finally some alone time with her after days of trying to get her to get out of the house - I'll find out tomorrow what she's been up to in there with that EVIL Mars adept. 

So after Jenna had attacked me after trying to have a word with Sheba I spent most of the day wandering around the town looking for something to do - ended up just outside of town talking to Gasp, one of the Dinni that I look after - I was that bored and Gasp isn't even that interesting compared to Fizz or Flint! 

So what a boring day I had huh, be better tomorrow though - hopefully. 

Going to help Isaac's mother with dinner now. 

Till shopping and time with my beloved, Ivan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I er, well, yeah, 

I got nothing okay! Well today started off just as same as usual, dragging Alex down the stairs still asleep and placing breakfast in front of his sleeping form - again he had attached himself to me during the night - not that I mind though. 

Today then - told Alex that he wasn't allowed anywhere on his own - made Felix 'look after' him while I went shopping - don't know if that was a good thing or not - obviously not due to the fact that there are blood stains on Alex's clothes - damn them two! 

So shopping, yeah, nothing really interesting there - brought food, clothes, the usual stuff that's needed around the house - a larger first aid kit for when I'm not around - for some reason Alex doesn't heal himself - it's not like he can't it's more like he won't - that just confuses me to no end. 

Came home at lunch time - I expected to see Alex and Felix but they were nowhere to be seen - I enjoyed the peace and quiet for once - started up on writing out more devious plot of revenge, plus I did the washing up which was left over from this morning! - left around 2ish to go to Vault - had to pick up some antifreeze for Kraden's door - don't know why he couldn't go and do it himself - lazy ass - I'm thinking about freezing his door myself next time - looks like fun. 

Came home about an hour ago - Alex is asleep in our room - Felix is making dinner - and I'm TRYING to get the damn blood stains out of Alex's tunic - why must they make me life so difficult - will talk to them tomorrow about new plans - hopefully by then I will have removed all the blood from this once purple tunic which has now turned to more of an orange - Felix can tell that I'm pissed and is keeping his distance and Alex hasn't seen me yet tonight - so much fun right. 

Till everything is back to 'normal', Piers 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

You can to see me today! What a joyful day it was - we spent three whole hours together talking with no interruptions whatsoever! 

So far I must say that this has been the best day so far since I started this whole having to write a diary - the second day is after that - having that cloud following and raining on Garet all day was so much fun for me. 

The lady of the inn said that I can go out tomorrow because I am feeling a lot better after your visit today me dearest Isaac. I can't wait, I've missed out on so much these past few days from what I hear from everyone who's come to see me - I'm annoyed hat Alex hasn't come yet - I'd like to give him a piece of my mind! 

I must make plans to what I will do tomorrow - perhaps I'll go and visit Piers so he can tell what's been happening since I've been ill - Piers because, I don't like Jenna, Garet's an idiot, Isaac doesn't know, I've been told that Ivan and Sheba will be out of town tomorrow, Felix probably won't tell me anyway and Alex, well since when do we get along so Piers is the only reliable source of information in this case. 

Oh, the lady of the inn's just walked in with some more soup - it's amazing how that works so well - I have to go and eat it now then sleep so I have neough energy for tomorrow - how much fun it will be! 

OXOX Mia 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Fluffy, 

Yes, and we're back to 'Fluffy' - that reminds me I should go and save him from Jenna before it's to late - my poor cat being stuck with her alone for 2 nights - hope she's been feeding it! 

Now officially living with Piers and Alex - went home around 5ish to get my things. 

Such a great day today - 'baby-sitting' Alex, even though he's older than me - I had to keep an eye on him while Piers went shopping and such. Wasn't all bad - I had my fun - lets just say I tenderised him slightly - had a go at me when he realised that I had 'accidentally' cut him and that there was blood all over his tunic - I now understand why he went so ballistic - Piers is trying to clean the blood out - swearing an awful lot at it and keeps glaring at me - I'm not going near him - making dinner so hopefully he won't stay made at me. 

Alex went up to his and Piers' room when we got home - Piers wasn't in - dishes were done and there were LOTS of new plans all spread across the table - he had been in. 

So lets reflect - Alex is scared by me, I'm now scared of Piers - Alex doens't want to get on the bad side of Piers - Piers is slightly pissed at Alex after yesterday and is very pissed at me for getting Alex's clothes all bloody today - I'm thinking that we may need to behave for the next few days so allow our twitching friend to recover - he is literally twitching - bad sign. 

Going now - have to finish dinner and tell Alex about Piers' twitching. 

Scared, Felix. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yet again it's getting longer! 

Well, till next time, 

Ja ne! 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// R&R! 


	7. Day 6

Day 6 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yay! Guess how. Well yeah, it's me, because well, who else is writing this thing? No-one. That's right because all of this is just coming straight out of my head and onto the computer, as par usual anyway. 

Not in a particularly good mood at the moment, so hopefully writing this will make me feel better. 

Hope ya like! 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari ^_~\\// 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Diary, 

yay, got it right again! So after an exhausting day yesterday I decided to have a rest, a lay in and whatnot. Well that's what I had hoped to do, but as usual all of my plans were dispelled - thank you ever so much Isaac! 

Again, woken up way too early for my liking for some training, however it didn't last as long as it did yesterday - don't think I could take that ever again. Spent the rest of the day with Isaac, who wanted to 'spy' on Alex, Piers, Felix and Jenna - apparently something's been going on between them, oh and Sheba, but she went out of town with Ivan today. 

After about 3 hours of trying to figure out what's been going on we 'found' Mia, who just had to tag along because she's finally 'better' - I still kept my distance, for my health and physical safety - she was practically hanging off of poor Issy - I laughed and pointed at him when she first attached herself - serves him right for waking me up when I had sleeping plans doesn't it. 

Right, so where was I? Yeah, that's it, so like I was saying, or is it writing, or whatever. We went to find out what had been happening between the others who we hadn't heard from in days. 

Spotted Jenna sneaking around with a piece of paper in her hands, she was tailing Alex for some unknown reason - I don't much care - I got bored so left Issy and Mia to 'spy'. 

Got home, ate dinner - what it was I dare not ask - read, well looked at a book, played games with younger sisters and now writing things in my dairy. 

Wasn't a good day for me really - I'm not going to train tomorrow - told Issy - wasn't happy, but then he decided that he would just see what the others were up to, so maybe I'll be able to sleep in for once! 

~Garet 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear diary, 

So again I was around at Garet's early this morning to get some training in - he didn't seem too pleased about being woken up - the lazy sod. 

After training we decided to 'spy' on Alex, Felix, Piers and Jenna - Sheba as well but she had gone shopping with Ivan this morning - to try and figure what's been going on between those five. At around the three hour mark on tailing the aforementioned four Mia was 'found' - she feeling a lot better and chose to help us out as she has no idea - she had spoken to Piers earlier and had come up with a blank whereas in the town gossip - nothing's happened apparently - we don't believe that for one second though. 

Not long after Mia joined use Garet wandered off leaving us alone - great - here I have a crazed water adept who just happens to be hanging off of my left arm and who has no intention on letting go for the rest of the day - thanks so much pal! I'll get him for that. 

We didn't learn very much of the four's doings today - Jenna just seemed to be stalking Alex - least it's not me for once - Piers wouldn't let Alex go out of his sight - apparently he's been in BIG trouble concerning Piers, and Felix hasn't really helped - sometimes I feel sorry for Piers, having to deal with both of them - each who seem to have tendencies to get into trouble or destroy anything nearby and be occasionally suicidal it seems - I remember sometime last week Felix was running after Alex with a butchers' knife trying to kill him - that was hilarious - well for everyone apart from Alex, Felix and Piers who has to clean everything up afterwards - poor guy. 

So after getting bored of that after around an hour after Garet left we stopped following the four - Mia's not very good company you know she doesn't shut up - which is kind of useful when trying to go undetected you know. Finally got rid of her when I told her that I had to go home and help mother with the housework - she brought it - sucker. 

Anyway - out now - Ivan's just come in looking VERY tired - I warned him about taking Sheba shopping - I knew this would happen - I have to carry him upstairs now as he's just passed out on the floor. 

Isaac. 

note to self - investigate mother's doings tomorrow - does she sleep or IS she a robot - that is the question..... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

well Sheba left early this morning before I woke up - found a note she had left me about what to do concerning FAP today while she was out of town. Had breakfast and went out around noon when FAP was spotted outside of my window. 

"Borrowed" the 'Frost Jewel' from Mia - took it while she was in the bathroom in the inn. Followed Piers and Alex - didn't know where my brother was at the time. Piers and Alex were going shopping it seems - Piers seems to go shopping more than anyone else I know - heard him muttering something about blood stains or something like that. 

I noticed my beloved Isaac and that whore Mia following me - probably trying to find out what I'm up to - well tough, I'm not to tell them anything - it said so in the letter that Sheba left - 'don't tell ANYONE, including Isaac what you're doing today while I'm gone!' - I think she knows me too well sometimes - damn her. 

Anyway after Isaac and the whore went away I put the plan into action - while Piers wasn't watching Alex, 'cause he was picking out some fruit from the market, I cast 'frost' on this nearby puddle that some towns person was standing in, conveniently next to Alex - thus causing the person in the puddle to get frozen in a solid piece of ice - just as I'd done it Piers decided to turn around - he saw it and started twitching - I thought that that would be a good time to turn around and back off slightly - luckily I did as Piers had a right go at Alex, who didn't have clue at why he was being yelled at for not doing anything - such fun - shouldn't take long to split those three up - however, I don't know where my brother had gone off to - haven't seen him since. 

Must go, Sheba's just walked in - have to make dinner and tell her of my actions today - yay. 

::giggles::, Jenna 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear ME! 

had a wonderful day to day - spent all of it with Ivan shopping in Vault - with his money which makes it even better! We left early this morning before Jenna woke so I left her a note of what to do today while I was gone - she told me of her actions while making dinner when I came in after my day out - quite proud of her right now. 

Anyway, I brought loads of things, new clothes, shoes, weapons and armour - got this really pretty staff, it's all gold with sapphires along it in a really cool pattern - Ivan picked it out for me - he's so sweet. 

I didn't do anything apart from shop and eat today - my type of day really. Tired now, should rest for tomorrow now - have to come up with something to do to 'FAP' tomorrow - really sould come up with something better than 'FAP' really - it's a crap name. 

G'night, Sheba. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Piers, 

still weird - yet again I am locked in Piers' and mine's bedroom after doing something that I didn't do - which is really unfair. 

Today was a good day - Felix, Piers and I were out shopping - I'm still not allowed out by myself which means I can't cause any damage - which I haven't no matter what anyone else says, I didn't freeze that guy into an ice block - sounds like my doings, but I didn't on this occasion. 

So we were shopping - Felix went off somewhere on his own after a while - left me and Piers on our own - Piers is far better company than Felix, he doesn't, or well, didn't try to kill me - he was threatening to do so today after the whole frozen guy thing. Came home after that - Felix came in a bit later - Piers had a go at him for wandering off and not keeping an eye on me - it was then that I was 'sent to my room', jeesh, sounds like I'm five again - always getting sent to my room for doing something that I didn't do. 

There's lots of yelling downstairs - ahh, another wonderful childhood memory, and another reason I would get sent to my room - feels like home you know. 

Oh, the door's being unlocked! Uh oh, Piers has just walked in, locked the door again and flopped of the bed next to me - looks like he's going to cry so I'll stop writing and do something about this mess that I've SOMEHOW got us all into. 

Lates, Alex - the lil' kid once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dearest Jupiter, 

So tired....... I've just woken up after what it seems like passing out. Spent the WHOLE day in Vault shopping with Sheba, thus I am now exhausted - I believe that shopping is a whole lot harder than saving Weynard you know - how can girls do it ALL day, I have no idea - the plus side to today was that I spent it all with Sheba, it was the first time in a while that we've had the entire day to ourselves. 

Bad side though is now I have no money - just great isn't it. 

Night, so tired, just going to sleep all day........ 

Ivan 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

::Twitches:: 

Still nadda okay. Mercury, what a dreadful day - I can't believe what happened, after all that I told those two as well - why must I be the one who has to take all the blame from the town for everything that they do! 

So lets see, it started out nice and normal - Alex wasn't allowed out of my sight, and we were all shopping - for some odd reason I like to shop, don't ask why. Anyway, I was picking out some fruit from one of the market stalls, big mistake really, I turned my back on Alex for one second and I turn back around to see a guy frozen into an ice-cube in a puddle, with Alex standing next to him looking at some art supplies on the stall next to the fruit stall. Felix was nowhere to be seen and so of course Alex received the blame - him being a water adept and having these tendencies to freeze things - thus I received the blame for not watching him and allowing him to freeze this guy - don't you just live being me, not. 

Well, Alex was complaining all the way home about it, and how it wasn't his fault, but I asked him how could anyone else have done it whilst we were the only two water adepts nearby and that I sure as hell didn't do it. 

Got home, sent Alex up to our room and told him not to come out if he knew what was good for him. Shortly after that Felix came home - had a right go at him for wandering off without a word and leaving me alone with Alex (not that I usually wouldn't have minded, but this being today and how complicated and frustrating it's been for me, I did!) We were arguing for quite a while - pretty sure Alex could hear. After that I went up to our room completely distraught and practically crying from the day - collapsed on the bed and just starting crying - great, and Alex was in the room - even better huh. 

Weird though, he didn't seem to mind - must have been through something like this before - he was very comforting - fell asleep on him and have just recently woken up and so now I'm writing everything that happened today up - Alex is still asleep on the bed and I'm guessing that Felix is asleep downstairs as it's around 12:30. 

I hope tomorrow (technically today) will be better that today's (technically yesterday) - I can always hope can't I. 

Going back to bed, 

Piers 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Isaac, 

lovely day today wasn't it, spending nearly the entire day with you, shame that that annoying, block-headed, pyromaniac, Mars adept was there to get in the way - really how can he be your best friend, he need mental help and an education, really he does! So nearly the entire day after that - that is until you had to go home and help your wonderful mother with the housework - your so caring and helpful - that's what I love about you, you know, and you're such a good listener it's amazing just how perfect you really are. 

So after you went home to help your mother I wandered about town for a little while, purchasing items as such. Then I just went back to the inn and talked with the lady of the inn for a while till supper, ate that and now I'm going to bed to dream of you. 

Good night my love, 

Mia. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dear Fluffy, 

well to say the least today was quite entertaining as such and one that I don't wish to repeat - being yelled at by a VERY pissed of Piers is not good I'll tell ya that. 

So very tired after being yelled at and having things thrown at me - not my best day, but I guess it was kinda my fault, in a way anyway. We were shopping, yet again, sometimes it makes me think that Piers was a girl in a past life or something like that anyway - I don't want to know really. Okay, so we were shopping, and something just so happened to catch my eye to I just wandered off thinking, 'they won't mind, I'll just be gone for a bit', so I went - I'm not even very sure what it was, but it was very shiny. 

Went home after a while as I couldn't find Piers and Alex - found them when I got home - wish I hadn't - lots of yelling and smashing of pots, which I'm guessing I'm going to have to pay for. 

All I could understand from Piers is that Alex froze some guy into an ice block and Piers yet again got the blame for not keeping an eye on Alex, for which he blamed me for wandering off and that how could he trust either of us to do anything right and not get him into trouble with everyone else in the town, which will then result in him being thrown out for not keeping Alex in line - I think Piers reads too much into things sometimes, and over reacts a lot, but that's just my opinion. 

Well, nice day right. Piers has gone off upstairs - I think he was going to cry - poor guy, I knew living with Alex and I would be hard, but never that hard. Well, I'm going to starve tonight because I can't cook and I'm not even going to try - I'll end up burning the house down which will upset the Mercurian even more so. 

Please let tomorrow be better for mine and Alex's sake. 

Felix 

(I've only just realised that my name, and Sheba's are cat names - ya would think I would have noticed sooner, being 19 and all, but hey, this is really the first time that I've actually had time to think about stuff - my mind wanders doesn't it) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yay, done that chapter - and this is actually shorter than the last - that's a first. 

Well, only another few more to go. Two more days till hey have to hand back their diaries to Kraden - what will happen? 

How should I know, I'm only writing this from the top of my head! 

Ja ne, 

Georgia Hiwatari x 


End file.
